Spazz Guy
Spazz guy is a character in the Dubious Adventures of Hot Dude and is the younger brother to Hot Dude. He has is own series produced by Guy on Dope Productions. In the Hot Dude series, he acts as a foil, comic relief and a random character as he is the source of most random problems in the world. He is known for saying the truth. "My comic series is better than yours!" He quips. "You suck nun dick!" He exclaims. The Little Book Of Strange Psycho's Spazz guy's psychiatrist made a book an entire novel (and biblia for the demented) out of Spazz Guy's quotes and confessions. Some of his more popular ones are "Ever since that shark incident, I've never been able to stand in the same room as a flushing toilet. Now that I've got new eco-potties, I need to make a quick dash out of the loo, and come back to finish the job." You mother f**ker! You f**king killed E.T!" He even went as far as to hum the entire soundtrack of the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. This novel "The Little Book Of Strange Psycho's" sold surprisingly badly thanks to his denouncement of the movie and book series Twilight.This led to many confused and over emotional teens burning his books. Spazz Guy was not upset (shocking really) because he had no idea a book had been written about him. Although he did commit many types of arson as a casual act of spite. Spazz Guy's Beliefs. Spazz Guy has forsaken the boundaries of organized religion for his own teachings. He believes that mankind's view on life was too narrow and only by stimulating and using all of our senses could you walk what he calls "The Path To Ruin". He agrees that over decadence and over indulgence of human nature will only lead men and women alike to ruin, but argue's that the emotions that come from this are also to be savoured as they come. He has been cast down as a madman and held to the spotlight by low class people as a prophet and herald of a new golden age of ecstatic joy. Criminal Acts. Spazz Guy is perhaps the most infamous of super criminals. He wages countless of terrible criminal campaigns against many causes that are his own and even more that he does for his own amusement. Such as his "Anti Twilight Movement" and the "Anti Anti Pot Movement" after having been visited by a living pot plant. He wages what he call "A war a self preservation" against the catholic church and many other religious organization. One of his most recent anti religious acts happened after a group of Jahova's Witness group came to him asking for money. After refusing to leave after they had shared their point of view, Spazz Guy when back into his house, took his clothes off, and flashed them saying "GO NUDES!" and began a new "Nude Domination Movement". But, a life of crime is difficult, especially if you do it alone. For this reason, Spazz Guy is surrounded by a close circle know as the 'trustworthy henchmen'. Men who can be counted on, drugged or bribed to help Spazz Guy in an instant with unquestionable loyalty. These men include Mr. Exacto, a troubled teen with an obsession with industrial size blades, and Pyro Dude. A teen who was supposed to be the superhero Hot Dude. Since his rejection of the Fire Temple, Pyro Dude plots his revenge against Spazz Guy's brother, Hot Dude. Why Spazz Guy brought Pyro Dude into his service is a mystery that is likely never to be solved. Controversy Spazz guy is a man with many enemies. Some of witch he has made without any thought or wish. For instance, he made an accidental enemy out of the Lebanese militant group Hamas in the strangest of ways. After seeing an article on the news about them he laughed and cried "Hummus!" They then tracked him down thinking they could do harm to him. Unfortunately Spazz Guy has a way with weapons and was forced to call in several different cleaning companies to remove terrible stains for his freshly stolen antique carpets. However, this is just the tip of a long and bloody iceberg. Probably the one witch sank the Titanic. Arch Nemesis(s) Spazz guy has made manny enemies in his past. But amongst these are those who can actually pose a threat to him. His oldest and perhaps most ironic nemesis is the Easter Bunny. This cute little bundle of fur has been trying to kill Spazz Guy for the better part of nine years. When Spazz Guy went by the name of Francis (his actual birth name) the Easter Bunny tried to sell him some crack. Spazz guy rejected his offer and aded a little lead tipped persuasion in an attempt to keep the Bunny at a distance, but the Easter Bunny has a habit of 'regenerating' thanks to the 'awesome powers of crack'. Their battle continues to this day. Perhaps the most foul and naughty of all of Spazz Guy's enemies is Dick Toucher Queer Face. Category:Villains Category:Character Category:Characters